


Footsore

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise doesn't trust Draco with some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsore

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Blaise had a canonical gender.

Blaise sighed and eyed her feet woefully. She knew she was going to have blisters tomorrow. And to show for it she had a bare half-basketful of assorted... things, gathered by her own fair(ish) hands. It might all be for a good cause, but her feet were decidedly not happy with her, and letting her know it. She sighed, and massaged a foot. That potion had better be worth all this.

"Can I help you with that?" Blaise jumped at Draco's voice.

"No!" She didn't want him anywhere near her feet. She knew just what he'd done to Crabbe's yesterday.


End file.
